poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight and Flurry Heart Time (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Twilight and Flurry Heart Time. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One day, Twilight Sparkle and Spike were returning home from Canterlot High. Twilight Sparkle: Well, Spike. It sure is great to be home, Especially after our spelling bee. Spike: You got that right, Twilight. After all the Ranger job we did, What could happen next? Just as the doorbell rang, Twilight answered it with Ransik, Nadira, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor payed a visit. Shining Armor: Surprise! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) Oh, My gosh! (picks up Flurry Heart) How's my favorite niece? Shining Armor: (as Flurry Heart) "I'm good! I was hoping my favourite aunt could watch me for a about a week." Dean Cadance: Hope you're not too busy. Twilight Sparkle: Busy? (scoffs) Would the best aunt ever be too busy to spend a week with this adorable little one? Flurry Heart: (giggles as her aunt tickles her belly) Twilight Sparkle: No! Spike: Where're you guys going anyway? Ransik: Well, Spike. You see, Here's the thing. I'd promised Nadira I'd take her on vacation to Kokomo for at least a week to spend a father and daughter time together. But when Cadance and Shining Armor got exhausted after watching over Flurry Heart, I'd thought we'd take them with us for a week off. Nadira: And another thing, My daddy has put Thorax in charge of Crystal Prep Academy and Pofessor Utonium and Amethyst in charge of watching over the lab while we're gone. Dean Cadance: So, Twilight. Are you able to watch her while we're gone? Twilight Sparkle: You bet, Cadance. Who says I can't be a Power Ranger or a good aunt all at once? "Best Aunt Ever!" Shining Armor: That's great, Twily. Soon, Ransik, Nadira, Shining Armor and Cadance were about to take their plane to Kokomo. Shining Armor: Well, Our flight to Kokomo will be on it's way soon. Dean Cadance: In the meantime, We've packed everything for Flurry Heart in the diaper bag when you need them. Shining Armor: (showing a few things) Mashed peas, Her favorite. Applesauce, Her second favorite. Dean Cadance: (showing a lot more things) A week supplies of diapers, baby wipes, baby powder, baby ointment, changing pad, hand gel, I even packed Flurry Heart's bottles and pacifiers, Smarty Pants. And this is the most important thing of all, (showing Flurry Heart's stuffed snail) Her Whammy. Spike: I take it Flurry named it? Dean Cadance: Yup. If she gets fussy, Just give her the Whammy and she'll calm right down. Ransik: And remember, Professor Utonium, Amethyst, Dulcea, Alpha 5, 6 and 7 and Zordon will let you know if there's any danger at all. Nadira: (gathering the luggage) All set, Daddy! Ransik: We still have time, Nadira. Twilight Sparkle: (hugging her brother and sister-in-law) I am gonna miss you guys so much! Dean Cadance: We'll miss you both too. And just as the plane arrived, Cadance and Shining Armor give their baby a goodbye kiss on her cheeks. Shining Armor: Thanks again, Twily. As the plane took off, Leia decided to help Twilight out. Young Leia: Twilight, Is there anything I can do to help babysit Flurry Heart? Twilight Sparkle: That's so sweet of you, Leia. Ken Utonium: You wanna help Twilight babysit Flurry Heart, Leia? Young Leia: Why wouldn't I? It's he least I can do. Twilight Sparkle: Sure, Leia. I don't mind some extra help from you at all. With that decided, Mokona Modoki begins to communicate with Princess Emeraude. Mokona Modoki: (uses the light communication) Hello, Princess Emeraude. Princess Emeraude: Hey, Mokona. What's up? Mokona Modoki: Leia's young counterpart is helping Twilight babysit Flurry Heart while Shining Armor and Dean Cadance are on vacation with Ransik and Nadira at Kokomo. Princess Emeraude: That's great, Mokona. Let me know how it goes. Mokona Modoki: Okay, See you later. Princess Emeraude: Same to you. Meanwhile at the Ooze Lair, Ivan was frustrated after loosing more generals. Ivan Ooze: I can't stand the Ranger winning and destroying my generals, How am I suppose to destroy them now? Octoroo: Ooh-ah-ooh! We've got a big ship coming our way! Ivan Ooze: Who could it possibly be this time? Madame Odius: We're about to find out, Lord Ivan Ooze. Masked Osodashi: Here we go. Professor Dick: Brace yourselves. And out of the Egg Carier, Dr. Eggman, Hacker, Buzz and Delete arrived from the future. Ivan Ooze: And who are you guys? Dr. Eggman: Don't be alarmed, I am Dr. Eggman, The greatest scientific genius in the world. And this is my partner, Hacker. Hacker: The Hacker to you. And these are our henchbots, Buzz and Delete. Delete: In person. Buzz: At your service. Ivan Ooze: What do you clowns want anyway? Dr. Eggman: Oh, Nothing much, Just thought I'd ask for a proposal. Ivan Ooze: Go on, I'm listening. Dr. Eggman: As you can see, The Power Rangers are our common enemies. Here in our timeline, The Data Squad Rangers kept interfering our evil plan to take over the Earth. Ivan Ooze: That makes three of us. If it's an alliance you two want, Then you shall have it. Hacker: Now, We're getting somewhere. Queen Machina: Ivan, Do you really think it's a good idea to trust them? Ivan Ooze: Of course I do, Machina. Which is why I've put Gasket, Archerina, Darkonda and Serrator in charge of this situation. Leia: I hope you're right to trust them, Father. Chelsea Holmes: So do I. Mondo the Magician: Master, Let me, Minus and Pandora go with them. Ivan Ooze: Fine, Do what you must to destroy the Power Rangers. So, They set off to do their evil bidding. Meanwhile at Kokomo, Ransik, Nadira, Shining Armor and Cadance arrived to enjoy their vacation. Ransik: Here we are, Kokomo, Florida. The perfect place for a vacation. Nadira: I can hardly wait for some sunbathing. Dean Cadance: At least we can enjoy the week off from changing diapers and cleaning up any messes from Flurry Heart. Shining Armor: Yeah, I sure hope Twilight will have a great time with her. Ransik: Don't worry, Shining Armor. They'll have a wonderful time together for an aunt and niece week. At the Crystal Prep Lab, Twilight and her friends arrived with Leia holding Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Professor Utonium, Amethyst, We came as soon as we could. Professor Utonium: Glad you all could come, Twilight. Amethyst Utonium: And I see you brought Flurry Heart with you, She is so precious just like my little Kenny was as a baby. Ken Utonium: Mom! Amethyst Utonium: Don't be too embarrassed, Ken. You will always be my little baby. Twilight Sparkle: You were saying, Professor? Professor Utonium: Hmm? (realized something) Oh, Right. Zordon? Zordon: Behold the viewing globe, Rangers. Then, The Viewing Globe showed the danger at Panorama City. Zordon: As you can see, Ivan Ooze has send Minus, Mondo, Pandora, Darkonda, Serrator, Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina and the remaining Machine Empire to attack Panorama City. Twilight, You and your friends are going to need help from the other groups of Power Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: You got it, Zordon. We'll be ready for what Ivan throws at us. Just then, Flurry Heart begins to fuss over her aunt just wanted her. Young Leia: Twilight, I think Flurry Heart wants you to hold her. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Leia. (takes her baby niece) It's okay, Flurry. Auntie Twilight's here. Ken Utonium: Dad, Do you think Twilight and Leia can do their heroic stuff and babysit? Professor Utonium: Just give them time, Ken. They'll work things out eventually. Amethyst Utonium: I hope you're right, Drake. Zordon: Good luck, Rangers. And may the power protect you. Soon, Twilight and her friends arrived at Panorama City. Deker: Alright, We're here. Twilight Sparkle: We're back at Panorama City. Buttercup: That is so cool. Butch: It sure is. Bell and Blitz: Ditto. Starlight Glimmer: What do you think, Leia? Young Leia: I've never seen anything like it. Jankenman: Me either. Tambourine: Come on, Let's go meet with the other groups of Power Rangers. Just then, They've bumped into Bulk, Skull and Spike who're just on their vacation. Brick: Hey, Watch it! Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier: Sorry, Our bad! Boomer: What's the big idea!? Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch: Look, We don't want any trouble. Bulky and I are on vacation with my son. Ken Utonium: Who're you guys anyway? Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier: Farkas Bulkmeier, (shaking Twilight's hand) My friends call me Bulk. Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch: And I'm Eugene Skullovitch, (shaking Sunset's hand) Just call me Skull. And this is my son, Spike. Spike Skullovitch: Spike Skullovitch, (shaking Spike's hand) Nice to meet you. (notice Spike's morpher) Wow! Dad, Uncle Bulk, Look! Spike: (chuckles) Busted. Sunset Shimmer: They noticed our morphers. Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier: I don't believe it, They had morphers. Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch: If they had morphers, There's weapons and Zords! Spike Skullovitch: You guys must be Power Rangers! Mirage: Shhh, Not so loud. Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch: Sorry, What can we do to help you guys? Starlight Glimmer: If we can trust you with our secrets, Will you make sure no one else knows about this? Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier: You bet. Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch: Your secrets are safe with us. Spike Skullovitch: Cross our hearts. Twilight Sparkle: Okay then, Let's go meet the others. At last, They arrived at the Shiba House. Mentor Ji: Welcome, My friends. We've been expecting you all, It is good to see you again. Twilight Sparkle: Same to you, Ji. Spike: Hey, Guys. How'd you all been? Robbie Diaz: We're doing alright, Spike. Future Spike: Just like the good old days. Jayden Shiba: Glad you guys could make it. Gmerl: So, What's going on? Applejack: Well, We got us here a ruckus about Ivan Ooze sending Minus, Mondo, Pandora, Darkonda, Serrator, Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina and the remaining Machine Empire to attack Panorama City. We just don't get why Ivan Ooze dosen't know when to quit. Amy Rose: Obviously not. Antonio Garcia: Okay, Who's up for some frayed fish!? Yoshi: Whoa... Spike: Sounds good to me, Antonio. Lady Palutena: Be ready, Rangers. Soon enough, You must work together to save Panorama City. Commander Rickson: And we will be ready, Palutena. Trey of Triforia: All in good times, Commander Rickson. Just as everyone gets settled in, Twilight and Leia spend their time playing with Flurry Heart. Young Leia: Hey, Jayden. Can I borrow your FoldingZord for a minute? Jayden Shiba: Sure, Leia. Just as Leia borrowed Jayden's Lion FoldingZord, She showed it to Flurry Heart. Young Leia: Guess what animal, Flurry Heart. (as the Lion FoldingZord pops out at her) Flurry Heart: (giggles and growls like a Lion) Twilight Sparkle: Exactly! That's a lion! You're one smart cookie. Young Leia: (picks up Flurry Heart) Aren't you just a sweet thing? Flurry Heart: (giggles) Mentor Ji: Twilight is a good aunt to Flurry Heart. Pit: She sure was, Ji. Mokona Modoki: No doubt. Rigby: So, Why're Bulk, Skull and Spike here anyway? Mirage: They gave their word to keep our identities and home bases a secret. Mentor Ji: That'll do, Mirage. If you and your friends trust them, So do I. Then, Leia begins to notice the stench. Young Leia: (sniffs) Oh. Twilight, Flurry Heart need changing. Twilight Sparkle: Here, Leia. I'll give you hand changing her diaper. Mia Watanabe: Here, Twilight. (shows the table) The table's clean and empty enough. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Mia. Just as Leia placed the changing pad, She and Twilight begin changing Flurry Heart's diaper. Twilight Sparkle: Watch me, Leia. I'll use her Whammy to catch her attention, You get the clean diaper, baby wipes, baby powder and baby ointment ready. Young Leia: Okay, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Flurry. Here's your Whammy. Flurry Heart: (smiles at her aunt with her Whammy) Just as Twilight catches Flurry Heart's attention, Leia changed Flurry Heart as she threw away the dirty diaper and use the baby wipes, baby ointment and baby powder and puts a clean diaper on her. Young Leia: There you go, Flurry. All done. Twilight Sparkle: Now, You're all clean and ready to be kissed again. (doing multiple kisses on her baby niece's cheeks) Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: (blows raspberry on her baby niece's belly) Mentor Ji: You're a wonderful aunt, Twilight. And Flurry Heart is very lucky to have you and Leia to look after her. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Ji. Then, Twilight showed her to bottle feed and burp Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: I had her bottle warmed up, It's not so hard to bottle feed her. Young Leia: I'm ready, Twilight. So, Twilight passed her baby niece and the bottle on the right position for Leia to feed her. Flurry Heart: (finishes her bottle and groans getting gassy) Young Leia: Now what'll I do? Twilight Sparkle: Just pat Flurry's back and burp her. Just as Leia did what she told her, She gave one belch. Flurry Heart: (belch) Twilight Sparkle: See, It's easy. Soon, Flurry Heart started walking toward Jayden, Lauren and Mia. Flurry Heart: (lifting her arms wanting to be picked up) Mia Watanabe: Hi, Flurry. You want me to lift you? Lauren Shiba: It looks like she does. Just as Mia picked her up, She, Jayden and Lauren begin to grow attached to her as she smiled. Jayden Shiba: Hey there, Flurry. Look at you. Lauren Shiba: Hi, Flurry. Mia Watanabe: She is so adorable. Soon, Twilight and her friends were at the training field as they prepare to battle. Twilight Sparkle: Robbie, (swings her Elemental Sword) Think Fast! Robbie Diaz: Ha! (blocks with his Omega Sword) Jayden Shiba: Heads up! (swings his Fire Smasher) Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! (blocks with her Elemental Sword) Jayden Shiba: We have to be ready, Serrator and the others will take over this city either way. Robbie Diaz: Jayden's right. No matter what the danger, We have to fight our hardest. Lauren Shiba: Exactly. So, Let's practice our Symbol Powers. Mirage: You got it, Lauren. For quite sometime, They practiced their Symbol Powers as they remembered. Mentor Ji: Excellent, Twilight. You and your friends have practiced your symbol powers vey well. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Ji. Then, Flurry Heart started walking towards her aunt wanting her to pick her up. Young Leia: Sorry, Twilight. I had to give Dahlia a hand with her shamisen. Twilight Sparkle: (picking up her baby niece) It's okay, Leia. You're not the only one getting your hands full. (to Flurry Heart) Did my little niece have fun with Leia? Flurry Heart: (giggles as she gets tickled) Mentor Ji: Twilight, There are a few things I want you and your friends to have. Twilight Sparkle: (passing her baby niece to Leia) Yes, Ji? Mentor Ji: (presenting the Samurai Power Discs) Take these Power Discs, You'll know when the time is right to use them as wisely as you can. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Ji. We will be ready. Back at Kokomo, Cadance and Nadira were doing some girls shopping together. Dean Cadance: Are you sure about this, Nadira? Nadira: Come on, Cadance. You're missing out all this fun shopping trip we'll have. Dean Cadance: Okay, As long as we don't worry your Dad. As for Ransik and Shining Armor, They had their guys chat about the good times everyone had. Ransik: And as I try to avoid Max, I was annoyed that Lucas is the only man for my daughter. Shining Armor: Yeah, I can't imagine why. Ransik: You know, Shining Armor. I'm just glad the four of us are spending a wonderful week together. Shining Armor: It sure is, Ransik. I just hope Twilight is taking great care of Flurry Heart. Ransik: I'm sure she is, Shining Armor. Just be patient, And we'll be back home at the end of the week. Meanwhile at Panorama City, Deker trained Twilight, Robbie and Jayden. Deker: Twilight, Jayden, Robbie. Are you three ready? Robbie Diaz: You bet, Deker. Twilight Sparkle: Ready when you are, Jayden. Jayden Shiba: More then ready, Twilight. Deker: Once you draw your saber, It is your own teacher. Let's begin. So, Deker trained hem very hard to use their samurai sabers. Soon, Twilight and her friends gathered the other Rangers at the Secret Lab. Twilight Sparkle: It's not going to be easy, But we must work together and save our planet. Android Rocky #1: We're with you, Twilight. Android Tommy #4: The same goes for us. Andros Hammond: You have our support as well. Jayden Shiba: And ours too. Jordan Watson: Hope you and your friends are ready too, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: We're ready, Jordan. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Here's the plan. So, Twilight explained her plan to win the battle for Panorama City. Out at Panorama City, Serrator, Mondo, Minus, Pandora, Darkonda and the remaining Machine Empire began their attack. Serrator: Finally, Revenge will be ours! Darkonda: Yes, Vengeance is all ours! Mondo the Magician: Your father's destruction will be avenged for you, Gasket! Prince Gasket: Nothing can stop us now! Twilight Sparkle: Not if we stop you first, Prince Gasket! Pandora the Witch: We finally meet again Rangers, For the last time! Yoshi: You're right, Because this is were you villains meet your end! Twilight Sparkle: Ready, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yeah. Blossom and Brick: Let's roll! Twilight and Robbie: It's Morphin Time! Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl: (inserting the Dark Energem into his morpher) Black Shadow Mode, Unleash the Darkness! Sue Morris: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina and Serena: Spirit of Diamond and Pearl, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Marty McFly: Spirit of Titanium, Power Revealed! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Future Mane 7: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Future Maud Pie: Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Silver the Hedgehog: Spirit of Emerald, Telekinesis Unveiled! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! Kairi and Riku: Heart and Topaz, Powers Unite! Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! The Data Squad Rangers morphing sequence begins. The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! Next, The Harmony Force Rangers morphing sequence. Android Rocky #1: It's Morphin' Time! Then, The Ninjetti Rangers morphing sequence. Android Tommy #4: It's Morphin' Time! Next, The Zeo Rangers morphing sequence. The Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Voice command #1: 3-3-5 Voice command #2: M-E-G-A MEGA! Then, The Space Rangers morphing sequence. The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Next, The Sumarai Rangers morphing sequence. The Unofficial Mega Rangers: Go Go Unofficial! Kyle: Unofficial! King Power! Maridan Duff: Black Lady Power! Then, The Unofficial Mega Rangers morphing sequence. The Nine Force Rangers: Nine Force, Star Power Up! Finally, The Nine Force Rangers morphing sequence. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Future Sunset: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Future Starlight: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Shadow Ranger! Sue Morris: Data Squad, Female Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Serena: Data Squad, Pearl Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Marty McFly: Data Squad, Titanium Ranger! Future Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Future Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Future Twilight: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Future Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Future Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Future Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Future Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Future Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Future Spike: Data Squad, Courage Ranger! Future Maud Pie: Data Squad, Persian Ranger! Future Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Future Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Future Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Future Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Future Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Future Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Silver the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Emerald Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Kairi: Data Squad, Heart Ranger! Riku: Data Squad, Topaz Ranger! Philmac: Data Squad, Azure Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Robo Ruby: I am Robo Ruby, Protector of the Skies! Robo Sapphire: And I am Robo Sapphire, Protector of the Seas! Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire: Megaforce Cubs, Guardians of the Earth! The Megaforce symbol appears. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Courage! Starlight Glimmer: Hope! Mirage: Passionate! Altogether: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force symbol appears. Android Rocky #1: Ninjetti Red Ranger! Android Adam #1: Ninjetti Black Ranger! Android Billy #2: Ninjetti Blue Ranger! Android Aisha #2: Ninjetti Yellow Ranger! Android Kathrine #1: Ninjetti Pink Ranger! Android Tommy #3: Ninjetti White Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Ninjetti! The Ninjetti symbol appears. Android Tommy #4: Red Zeo Ranger! Android Adam #2: Green Zeo Ranger! Android Rocky #2: Blue Zeo Ranger! Tanya Sloan: Yellow Zeo Ranger! Android Kathrine #2: Pink Zeo Ranger! Trey of Triforia: Gold Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Zeo! The Zeo symbol appears. Andros Hammond: Red Space Ranger! Carlos Vallerte: Black Space Ranger! T.J. Johnson: Blue Space Ranger! Ashley Hammond: Yellow Space Ranger! Cassie Chan: Pink Space Ranger! Zhane: Silver Space Ranger! All together: Power Rangers In Space! The Space symbol appears. Jayden Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Red! Kevin: Samurai Ranger, Blue! Mike: Samurai Ranger, Green! Emily: Samurai Ranger, Yellow! Mia Watanabe: Samurai Ranger, Pink! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Gold! Lauren Shiba: Princess Samurai Ranger, Red! All together: Rangers together, Samurai forever! Power Rangers Super Samurai! The Super Samurai symbol appears. Kenny: Unofficial Red! Ellie: Unofficial Blue! Mandy: Unofficial Yellow! Jerry: Unofficial Green! Hilary: Unofficial Pink! Kyle: Unofficial King! John: Unofficial Orange! Rick: Unofficial Purple! Abby: Unofficial White! Maridan Duff: Black Lady Maridan! All together: Power Rangers Unofficial Mega! The Unofficial Mega symbol appears. Jordan Watson: The Lion of the Star, Red Leo Ranger! Brian Ricardo: The Scorpion of the Star, Orange Scorpio Ranger! Tucker Wick: The Wolf of the Star, Blue Lupus Ranger! Tyson Parker: The Scale of the Star, Gold Libra Ranger! Melvin Stewart: The Bull of the Star, Black Taurus Ranger! Rex Riley: The God of the Star, Silver Ophiuchus Ranger! Mary Chen Howard: The Reptile of the Star, Green Lizard Ranger! Stephanie West: The Eagle of the Star, Pink Aquila Ranger! Kenneth Braddock: The Swordfish of the Star, Yellow Dorado Ranger! Commander Rickson: The Dragon of the Star, Purple Dragon Ranger! August Dunst: The Bear of the Star, Aqua Bear Ranger! Altogether: Together with Courage and Love, Bring the Stars above, Power Rangers Nine Force! The Nine Force symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Untied we stand, Together we fight for Earth! Twilight Sparkle: Electronic and Japan Power Rangers, Unite! All Power Ranger groups together: Power Rangers Forever! The colors of smokes and explosions appeared. Young Leia: (uses the Star Key) Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff and shine your light, Release! (The Star Key turns into Star Wand and she prepares for a battle) Serrator: This should be interesting. Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Putty Patrollers, Tenga Warriors, Cogs, Quantrons, Moogers, Attack! Buttercup: Time to kick some butts! Jordan Watson: Let's do this! Altogether: Right! At last, They begin their battle to protect the world. Prince Gasket: My father's destruction will be avenged! Twilight Sparkle: That's what you think, Gasket! Jayden Shiba: Robbie, You take the lead! Robbie Diaz: Got it, Jayden! Omega Sword! Robin Diaz: Omega Sais! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Sword! Mirage: Passionate Spinner! Android Rocky #1: Ninja Sword! Android Tommy #4: Zeo Power Sword! Andros Hammond: Drill Saber! Jayden Shiba: Fire Smasher! Lauren Shiba: Shark Sword! Kenny: Sky Winger! Jordan Watson: Rainbow Sword! Knuckles the Echidna: Quantum Gauntlets! Karone Hammond: Crimson Saber! Slider: Vermilion Fire Ball! Future Twilight: Magic Sword MK.II! Robo Ruby: Robo Scepter! Altogether: Ultimate Red Magic Flame Attack! Young Leia: Bubbles! (uses the Bubbles Card) With ever amount of attack, Gasket and Archerina were getting weaker. Bubbles: Play Nice! General Venjix: The Machine Empire will rise again! Pinkie Pie: No way, José! Kevin: Go for it, Mordecai! Mordecai: Gotcha, Kevin. Delta Lance! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Lances! Android Billy #2: Ninja Stunner! Android Rocky #2: Zeo Power Axes! T.J. Johnson: Astro Axe! Kevin: Hydro Bow! Ellie: Drive Scooper! Tucker Wick: Rainbow Claw! Periwinkle: Frost Blades! Penny: Data Goggles! August Dunst: Rainbow Blaster! Lucina: Diamond Falchion! Future Trixie: Sparkle Wand! Future Pinkie Pie: Laughter Lances MK.II! Philmac: Azure Sword! Robo Sapphire: Sapphire Staff! Altogether: Ultimate Blue Laughter Aqua Strike! With a few attacks, The Machine Empire Generals were getting weaker. Darkonda: I will put an end to you all! Spike: Don't count on it, Darkonda! Mike: Ready when you are, Yoshi! Yoshi: Right, Mike. Slasher Axe! Sue Morris: Shadow Sword! Applejack: Honesty Axe! Spike: Courage Blasters! Android Adam #1: Ninja Claw! Android Adam #2: Zeo Power Hatchets! Carlos Vallerte: Lunar Lance! Mike: Forest Spear! Jerry: Rainbow Brush! Maridan Duff: T.Q. Hammer! Melvin Stewart: Rainbow Axe! Mary Chen Howard: Rainbow Raiper! Princess Marina: Mermaid Bow! Manic the Hedgehog: Lucky Yo-Yo! Future Applejack: Honesty Axe MK.II! Future Spike: Courage Blasters MK.II! Silver the Hedgehog: Psychokinesis! Cosmo the Seedrian: Floral Love Staff! Altogether: Ultimate Tri-Fusion! As they fired the Ultimate Tri-Fusion, Emerl absorbs the energy and opens up his move. Emerl: Black Shadow Strike, Darkness Kamehameha! With the amount of attack, Darkonda was getting more weaker. Louie Kaboom: Show me what you got, Rangers! Sunset Shimmer: You're about to find out, Louie! Emily: Let's do it together! Future Sunset: I'm with you, Emily. Flaming Daggers! Fluttershy: Kindness Daggers! Sunset Shimmer: Light Wisdom Keyblade! Android Aisha #2: Ninja Striker! Tanya Sloan: Zeo Power Double Clubs! Ashley Hammond: Star Slinger! Emily: Earth Slicer! Mandy: Unofficial Flag! Brian Ricardo: Rainbow Spear! Kenneth Braddock: Rainbow Slasher! Sticks the Badger: Automatic Boomering! Rigby: Generator Scooper! Coloratura: Sun Spear! Future Fluttershy: Kindness Daggers MK.II! Apple Bloom: Cream Terra Shield! Scootaloo: Citrus Battle Blaster! Babs Seed: Tan Hydro Arrow! Riku: Way to the Dawn! Altogether: Ultimate Kindness and Wisdom Slash! With every amount of attacks, Louie was getting weaker. Mondo the Magician: We're not finished with you yet! Pandora the Witch: We still have a score to settle! Minus the Wizard: It's over for you, Rangers! Rarity: Not if we had anything to say about that! Mia Watanabe: Go for it, Amy! Amy Rose: Alright Mia, Power Hammer! Rarity: Generosity Staff! Android Kathrine #1: ???, . Android Kathrine #2: ???, . Cassie Chan: Satellite Stunner! Mia Watanabe: ???, . Hilary: ???, . Stephanie West: ???, . Serena: Pearl Staff! Sonia the Hedgehog: ???, . Future Rarity: Generosity Staff MK.II! Diamond Tiara: ???, . Kairi: Destiny's Embrace! Altogether: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts